


More Than Just A Summer Fling

by Settiai



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-31
Updated: 2005-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew that it was more than just a summer fling... and all that she had to do was convince him of the fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just A Summer Fling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Percy Weasley Fanfic Challenge.

"Would it kill you to put your work aside for fifteen minutes?" Hermione asked. "We really need to talk."

Percy rolled his eyes, but he didn't argue as he laid his quill down on the desk beside the parchment he had been writing on. "I suppose I could take a short break," he said with a sigh.

"I didn't think it would," Hermione said with a grin. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the chair before he had a chance to react.

"What do you think you're doing?" Percy asked, chuckling slightly as he allowed her to lead him out of the room.

Hermione giggled a little as she peered around a corner. "We're going somewhere where Fred and George don't have anything set up in order to spy on you."

Percy blinked in surprise. "What do they have set up in my bedroom?" He then paused for a second and frowned at the eighteen-year-old that had him by the arm. "And how long have you known about it?"

"Why do you think I've always made sure we didn't do anything in your room?" Hermione teased as she pulled him into the empty kitchen.

"You didn't answer my question." She merely grinned back at him before pulling him towards the door.

Hermione let out a laugh. "And I'm not going to."

Percy smiled a bit as she pulled him outside into the warm summer afternoon and started across the lawn. "Where are we going?" he asked after a moment or two.

Hermione paused and hurriedly looked around. When she didn't see anyone nearby, a playful grin appeared on her face. "Catch me and find out," she said mischievously.

Before Percy knew what was happening, she let go of his arm and dashed away from the Burrow. He muttered a curse under his breath as he took a swift look around. When he didn't see anyone, however, he bit his lip and let his gaze drift several dozen meters away. Hermione had stopped running and was waving at him impatiently.

Percy skimmed the surrounding area one last time before shaking his head and taking off after her.

*

Hermione let out a shriek of laughter as Percy grabbed her from behind and tackled her to the ground. They rolled slightly before coming to a stop several feet away with Hermione flat on her back and Percy leaning precariously over her. They stared at each other for a second before leaning toward the other and letting their lips meet.

After several seconds, Hermione reluctantly pulled away from Percy and let out a tired sigh. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" he asked as he rolled off of her.

"You have that look on your face," she said as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

Percy shot her a baffled look as he sat up as well. "What look?"

"You know exactly what look I'm talking about," she shot back. "I'm not in love with Ron and you know it."

He opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione broke in before he had a chance to say a word. "And, before you ask, I'm not in love with Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, or Ginny either."

"Of course not," Percy said, sighing as he leaned back on the warm grass.

Hermione shot him a look. "Do you have no self-esteem whatsoever? I'm not dating you so that I can get into bed with one of your siblings."

Percy didn't say anything for a few seconds, and his voice was barely audible when he finally spoke. "It's happened before."

Hermione let out a sigh as she leaned back beside him. "Do you want to tell everyone that we're dating?" she asked softly. "Because we can, if that's what you want."

"No," Percy said as he turned his face away from her. He pulled himself to his feet and quickly brushed off his clothes. "This is-- it's just a summer fling."

He gave her a weak smile before turning and starting walking back toward the house. "I had better get back to work," he called over his shoulder.

Hermione turned over and propped herself up so she could watch him walk away. "You can be such an idiot at times," she muttered under her breath. "This is more than just a summer fling."

*

"Percy, you really should find yourself a nice girl to settle down with," Molly said with a smile.

At his mother's words, Percy suddenly choked on his food. Across the table, Ron and Harry burst into laughter and tried their best not to start choking themselves. Ginny, in the meantime, turned slightly red as she tried not to meet Hermione's gaze.

"What brought that on?" Percy managed to choke out after he quickly downed several sips of water.

Molly smiled gently as she met her son's gaze. "You spend almost all of your time working," she said, shaking her head slightly as she spoke. "The only time you take a break is when Hermione practically drags you outside for some fresh air."

Ginny let out a snort of laughter at that, and Percy shot Hermione an annoyed look. She shrugged innocently though and leaned back in her chair. "I think that you're right, Mrs. Weasley," she said with a grin. "Percy could really use a woman in his life."

"See, Hermione and Ginny both agree with me," Molly said as she met Percy's gaze. "Why won't you let me introduce you to some of my friends' daughters? I think that you would get along very well with several of them."

A trapped look appeared on Percy's face as he stared back at his mother. "Well, you see, I--" He trailed off for a second and seemed to frantically search for words.

Hermione rolled her eyes before turning in her seat and meeting Percy's gaze. She winked, and - before he knew what was happening - she suddenly grabbed him and planted a firm kiss directly on his lips. "It's more than just a fling," she murmured as she pulled away.

Percy gaped for several seconds before looking around the table. He couldn't help but grin slightly as a flabbergasted expression appeared on the face of everyone sitting at the table though. "Have I mentioned that Hermione and I have been seeing each other all summer?"


End file.
